Stress Relief
by Captain Arbitrary
Summary: Aang has a thing for Katara, Toph secretly has a crush on Sokka, who loves Suki, and Zuko is missing Mai. What happens when a simple game of 'Spin the Bottle' pairs off the "wrong" people together? Various pairings! Semi-crack. Read to find out who!


Hey guys. I'm still working on You Get What You Need (AangxMai, go read it if you're interested), should be up fairly soon, but I took a little break from it to write this cracked up one-shot. I enjoy various pairings, as you can clearly see. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of these characters.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko grimaced at the girls' suggestion. The idea of playing this kind of game to "relieve their stress" over the final battle did not comfort them in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed to add to their distress. As the group took their seats, the two boys individually wondered how the girls they loved, Suki and Mai respectively, would feel if they saw them kissing another girl… or even another guy.

"You know, I'm kind of tired after sitting through that long-ass play..." Sokka squeaked, reluctantly taking a seat next to Toph. "Maybe I should sit this one out."

"Language!" Katara snapped, taking a seat on Toph's right. "And grow up, Sokka! It's just a game. Even Suki's okay with it, right?" She looked towards the Kyoshi warrior for support.

The seating order around the fire pit went like this: Sokka, then Toph, Katara, Aang, Zuko and finally Suki, who was sitting beside Sokka, closing up the circle.

"Definitely." Suki smirked mischievously. "Sokka, I won't get jealous if you kiss your sister, or Toph for that matter."

Toph's temper flared a bit at Suki's comment. She hoped that she could kiss Sokka tonight, long and passionately, just to show up his girlfriend. In truth, she had a thing for Sokka ever since they met, but she was also insanely competitive underneath it all, and would use Earthbending to get her way if necessary.

"And no Earthbending, Toph." Katara added intuitively. "We'll know if you did."

"How would you know?" Toph's expression darkened. "I'm the only lie detector here, Sugar Queen. You can't prove anything!"

"Oh, we'll know." Katara smirked, well aware of the blind girl's crush on her bone-headed brother. She had a feeling that Suki knew about it, too.

"It might be fun!" Aang smiled.

"Well, at least Mai isn't here to kill me for kissing somebody else…" Zuko mumbled to himself. "Alright, let's play."

"Who should go first?" Suki inquired.

"You can start, Suki. Whoever it lands on will choose who goes next after their turn. They can also volunteer themselves if they want." Katara answered. "Sound good, everyone?"

"Whatever." Sokka and Zuko replied flatly.

"Okay…" Suki exhaled deeply, reaching for the bottle. "Here goes."

As she spun the bottle, her grip slipped off of its handle and it flung in one direction, pointing towards Zuko.

"Opps!" Suki blushed. "I slipped. I should do it over…"

"No take backs!" Toph demanded with a smirk, folding her arms. "Kiss Zuko! Make it last, now."

Suki glanced at Zuko, who sat stoically beside her. The flickering lights from the fire hid the growing blushes on their faces.

"Very well." She answered simply, leaning over towards the banished prince. "C'mon, Zuko, let's—"

Before she could finished, his lips crashed roughly into hers. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull at the force of the kiss, which also didn't last very long. Though it felt like an eternity to Sokka, who was fuming angrily in his seat.

"Let's see…" Zuko parted away from her casually, while Suki sat back in her seat, completely flustered. Everyone but Toph look stunned at his composed exterior. "Toph, you're next."

"Good choice!" Toph smirked triumphantly, glancing in Sokka's direction. "Gimme that bottle!"

She grabbed it away from Zuko and quickly spun it around, deciding against using her Earthbending. Everyone leaned in together, watching it spin around before it slowly stopped, facing Katara.

"Two GIRLS kissing?" Aang asked innocently. "I mean, I-I just didn't think that would happen…"

"You didn't know that could happen before we started playing? Weren't you listening to Suki?" Zuko asked with his left brow arched skeptically. "You're such a little kid."

Aang shot him a glare. Meanwhile, Katara brushed off her embarrassment with a smirk. "C'mon Toph, let's show 'em how it's done!"

"Alright." Toph grinned, leaning over to smooch Katara passionately. Zuko and Aang stared wide-eyed at their erotic display, especially when Katara flipped Toph over and dominated the kiss. Sokka simply folded his arms at the idea of his sister kissing another girl; while Suki leaned back, laughing hysterically.

They parted away from each other slowly, smirking at everyone else's reactions.

"Sokka, you're up." Katara recovered quickly, handing her reluctant brother the bottle.

"This is so stupid…" He sighed, spinning the bottle. Everyone held back a roar of laughter when it landed on Katara again. "THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Oh, great." Katara frowned. "Do I really have to kiss my brother? It's not fair that we're the only siblings in this group."

"I'm sorry, Katara, but rules are rules. You agreed to this when you started playing, did you not?" Zuko smirked, while everybody else simply snickered to themselves.

"Imagine kissing YOUR sister!" Sokka whined. "Then tell me you're okay with this!"

Zuko paused, shuddering at the thought of kissing Azula and then silently sat back in his seat.

"Quit stalling." Toph shouted impatiently.

"Alright, alright…" Katara leaned over Toph, refusing to look Sokka in the eye. Sokka gritted his teeth together, barely kissing his sister on the lips but rather off to the side before quickly pulling away from her.

"That was short." Suki frowned.

"SHUT UP!" Sokka bellowed.

"Me again, I guess." Katara gulped. Now she was getting a little nervous. "Aang, you're the only one here who's still pure, in terms of the game. So, it's your turn."

"I'm saving it for you, of course." The young Avatar's teeth glimmered heroically, making Katara blush. Truthfully, the kiss he had given her earlier tonight hadn't gone over so well for either of them. More than anything, he wanted to make her see that she belonged with him, even though any of them could be killed in the final battle. Part of him was still embittered about the play's portrayal of Katara with Zuko, too.

"Oh, brother…" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Toph smirked. "Get going, Twinkle toes."

"Alright…" Aang hesitantly grasped the bottle.

Everyone anxiously watched the bottle spin, hoping to prove Aang wrong. Everyone except Aang and Katara, that is.

It seemed to take forever to stop, but when it did, everyone looked mortified. Everyone but Toph, that is. She was the first one to break, laughing hysterically at the next victim.

"No way!" Zuko's face turned pale.

"Boys can kiss in this circle, too." Suki smiled, with a shrug.

"I'll play along. It's just a game, right?" Aang grinned playfully. "C'mon, pucker up Zuko!"

"What the—" The young Firebender leaned away from Aang, who managed to quickly capture his lips anyway.

Everyone clapped at this, laughing hysterically, while Zuko practically shoved the younger Airbender off of him once he realized what was happening. "Enough!"

"Touchy, aren't we?" Katara snickered.

"Urgh…" Zuko spit off to the side, while Aang sat back in his seat as if nothing happened. "That was very unpleasant. Here, Suki…" He wearily handed the bottle off to her.

"Thanks. Hey, Zuko, will you be my gay best friend?" She teased.

"What was that, Suki? Did I hear you say 'please beat the shit out of me, Zuko'?" He retorted, glaring daggers at her.

"…O-okay then. I guess it's my turn!" Suki laughed nervously. She quickly spun the bottle, watching it land on everyone's favorite Earthbender.

"I have to kiss another girl?" Toph blinked. "This is so unfair." _And my rival, nonetheless._

"Don't hold back now, Toph!" Suki grinned, crawling over to the blind girl before practically tackling her to the ground.

"Mmph!" Toph struggled, trying to fight off Suki's hard-pressed lips.

All of the boys absently leaned in again to watch Suki practically make out with Toph, while Katara looked away, feigning jealousy. "Toph, how come it wasn't that passionate for us before?"

Toph used her Earthbending to swiftly send the Kyoshi Warrior back to her seat and quickly recovered from the traumatic kiss.

"Woah!" Suki sat back in place, stunned at Toph's quick thinking.

"It was all her, Sugar Queen!" The young Earthbender pleaded, wiping some saliva off with the back of her hand.

"It didn't look like it." Aang smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm angry so Sokka will have to suffer next!" Toph answered unexpectedly.

"Me, again?" Sokka frowned. "Why do I have to suffer?"

"Just do it, Snoozles!" She swiftly threw the bottle, miraculously hitting him in the head without breaking it.

"Ow! Jeez, fine." He rubbed his weary forehead before spinning.

It landed on Zuko, again.

"Damn it!" The banished prince exclaimed. "Why, me again?"

"First my sister, and now HIM?" Sokka squeaked out the last word.

"It's just a game, Sokka. It doesn't mean anything." Aang smiled.

"Sure, it doesn't." Katara winked.

"Oh, so you liked kissing Sokka, Katara?" Suki teased. The Waterbender looked embarrassed, realizing that she had walked right into that.

"You guys suck!" Sokka growled, stomping angrily over to the Firebender. "C'mere, Zuko!"

"Sokka, slow do—" Zuko was cut off again by another boy stealing his lips. It ended quicker than both of them realized. Before Zuko knew it, Sokka had retreated back to his seat, mumbling curses to himself. "That was weird. Strangely enough, I feel like going again?"

"That's the spirit!" All the girls cheered, while Aang and Sokka simply shrugged at each other.

Everyone watched as the bottle landed on Toph.

"Finally! Someone decent..." She smirked. "This should be fun, right Zuko?"

"I suppose you could call it that…" He suddenly frowned, remembering that his girlfriend wouldn't be too happy with him right now. But he had already kissed Suki and two boys, so he shrugged it off, thinking that he was already screwed for life. He decided to take his chances, and crawled past the fire to share an awkward, yet strangely passionate kiss with the blind Earthbender.

"Toph gets the best kisses." Suki remarked, watching Zuko slowly pull away from her with Toph smirking in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I do." She beamed.

Except she hadn't gotten a kiss from the person she really wanted it from yet, and for that, she wasn't totally satisfied. She could feel Sokka and Suki's weight shifting against the Earth, looking towards each other. Though she couldn't see, the more he paid attention to Suki, the more Toph seemed to want him.

"Here, Twinkle toes." She angrily threw Aang the bottle. Luckily, he caught it before it collided with his head, like it did with Sokka.

"What's with you?" Katara complained, folding her arms.

"I'm just being impatient, is all…" Toph quickly excused herself.

_C'mon… don't fail me now!_ He thought to himself, biting his lip as he anxiously waited for the bottle to land on someone. Hopefully a girl this time, but more than that, he wanted it to land on Katara.

Well, half of his wish came true. It landed on Suki this time.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this outcome, thinking to themselves that AangxSuki was one of the most unlikely pairings imaginable. Nevertheless, they were quite intrigued. Except for Katara, who looked away when Aang crawled over to the beautiful warrior and planted a semi-awkward kiss on her friend's rosy lips.

"I hate you." Sokka mumbled aloud, folding his arms along with his sister. Suki rubbed her arm bashfully as Aang silently retreated back to his spot.

"Here, Katara." Suki grinned helplessly, hoping that her close friend wasn't too upset with her.

"Thanks." The Waterbender replied flatly, absently spinning the bottle as she thought about how much she wanted to kiss Aang. She locked eyes with the Airbender, noticing the apologetic expression etched into his face. She smiled at this, admiring how Aang could be really sweet and mature at times, unlike most of the guys she had met or been involved with briefly.

…..Zuko.

"What?" Katara snapped out of her daze. "WHAT?"

"Well, I've kiss everybody else, so it's only fair, right?" Zuko smirked.

Unbeknownst to the others, he had wanted a kiss from Katara more than anybody else all night. He knew it was Mai that he loved, but out of everyone in the group, he could only imagine himself getting involved with Katara, who had completely hated his guts until very recently. Of course, he kept this all to himself.

…Well, that's what he thought. But secretly, Toph could hear both of their heartbeats quickening.

"He's a good kisser." The Earthbender remarked casually, deciding to play matchmaker. "You'll like him."

"TOPH!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What? I thought I was helping. Well, don't listen to me then." She folded her legs together. "See for yourself." Toph's lips coiled into a twisted grin.

"I'm waiting." Zuko chimed in. "You have to kiss me, remember? Not the other way around."

Aang, Katara and Sokka looked like they were ready to kill Zuko, just like old times. Suki and Toph picked up on the heavy atmosphere and anxiously waited for the events to unfold.

Reluctantly, the Waterbender stood up from her spot and drifted over to her opposing element.

"This'll be quick." She recited absently, slowly making her way over to his side of the fire pit.

"It will be if you hurry it up." Toph answered for Zuko.

Katara whipped around towards the blind Earthbender, ready to berate her for her obnoxious attitude and snarky comments before she felt Zuko's hand grab his wrist.

"Leave it." He said sternly.

She quietly turned to face him, falling to her knees before the banished prince. Katara couldn't help but glare at him for acting like a jerk about this, instead of acting awkward and quiet about it like Suki and Aang did. She remained that way for a few moments, staring at him with abhorrence and wondering why the kiss hadn't initiated itself already.

"I'm waiting." He breathed in huskily, his face inches apart from hers. "It's your kiss."

Her face reddened as she closed her eyes, leaning forward to get it over with. She missed his lips at first and kissed his cheek but he quickly recovered by leaning backwards and then forward again, taking her lips for his own. His lips pressed tightly against hers, if only for a few moments, before he allowed her to make the call and pull away if she wished.

"Zuko. Chose who gets to go next." Aang interrupted as Katara slowly pulled away from Zuko, bashfully retreating back to her seat in a flash.

"Alright." He cleared his throat, exhaling deeply. "Ah, oh, choosing, right." He stuttered. "U-um… Toph. Go."

"Sure." She smiled, taking the bottle from him. She secretly hoped that she would have Zuko's luck and be able to kiss everybody, that way she could have a chance with Sokka.

The bottle quickly chose its next victim, who happened to be Aang.

Toph glanced in the Airbender's direction, thinking to herself that kissing Twinkle toes wasn't the worst possible outcome she could think of.

However, Aang still seemed flustered over Katara and Zuko's kiss and wasn't paying that much attention to the bottle. Toph sensed this and decided to get his mind off of the potential lovers for just a moment or two.

"Look alive, Twinkle toes! I'm comin' for ya!" The Earthbender called out to him, breaking his concentration.

"Oh, right… Sorry." He murmured, his eyes fixated upon Toph as she crawled over towards him. She did not stop to kneel before him like Katara did with Zuko, but rather quickly went in for the kill. He was taken aback by her straightforward approach as her lips roughly caressed his own, feeling her chest press against his. Aang leaned back at first and then when motioned to do so, he leaned forward, deepening the kiss. It seemed as though Toph was in complete control of the kiss; for when she pulled away, Aang absently leaned forward again, but lowered his face when her lips were finally out of reach.

"Where did that come from?" Suki asked swiftly as the voice of the group. Toph and Aang were not aware that their kiss had lasted the longest of anyone's so far.

Aang touched his lips where Toph's had been and glanced at Katara, whose thoughts seemed to be far away from his own. Then he passed the bottle off to Sokka.

"I'm tired of this game." The Water tribe warrior whined, reluctantly taking the bottle in his hands. "The turn after this one should be the last one, okay?"

Everyone seemed to agree with this, mainly because they didn't have that many players and also because each player had kissed almost everyone in the group.

"Okay then." Sokka sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The bottle spun round and round, until it landed somewhere in between Katara and Toph.

"I'm not kissing Sokka again." Katara answered indignantly. "Toph, you should go for it."

"M-me?" The Earthbender lost her composure for a moment, biting her lip. "If you say so, Sugar Queen."

She sensed the warrior leaning over her tiny frame and hesitating for a moment before initiating the kiss. At first he pressed a little too hard against her lips that their teeth collided. They winced at the stinging sensation in their mouths, and before she could open her mouth to deepen the kiss, he had pulled away from her and retreated back to his seat.

_That was it?_ She fumed to herself, grabbing the bottle and holding it towards Katara without thinking.

Before the Water tribe girl could take it from her, Toph let go of the bottle and it fell to the ground, breaking into a several scattered pieces.

"Opps." She uttered.

Everyone frowned, staring down at the broken bottle.

"We were done anyway." Suki shrugged, smiling when Sokka protectively wrapped his arm around her.

"There was one turn left…" Zuko added softly. "Oh well."

"We still need some closure, though. Everyone should just go kiss whoever they want to and we'll call it a night, ok?" Toph chimed in.

"TOPH!" Everyone yelled in unison a second time.

"Toph, that's a terrible idea!" Katara snapped. "Other people's feelings could easily be hurt!"

Aang bit his lip slightly, wondering if she was referring to him, but silently agreed with her.

"This night has been eventful for us, as it is!" Sokka added. "Let's just go to bed already."

"…Oh, come on. Who says it has to be with someone we like?" Zuko piped up. "We can just kiss someone for the hell of it. Feelings aside, I agree with Toph."

"Are you serious?" Sokka stared at him skeptically. "You didn't even want to play this game in the first place!"

"Leave Sparky alone, Snoozles." Toph defended Zuko before turning towards Suki. "How about it, Suki?"

"Why not?" The Kyoshi warrior smirked. She wasn't exactly the jealous type, and she had wanted to play in the first place.

"Seriously?" Sokka complained. Katara folded her arms, still adamant about not playing.

"Twinkle toes?" Toph approached the Airbender next. "How about it?"

"Well… I suppose." He glanced nervously between Katara and Toph. "As long as we all agree that it's only for fun and that nobody takes it the wrong way."

"Four against two." Zuko smirked.

"It's settled then." Toph grinned, wrapping her arms around the startled-looking Airbender.

"Toph, wh—" Too late. She had quickly interrupted him with a long and passionate kiss. Everyone looked just as surprised as Aang, thinking that she'd go straight for Sokka. Yet when she broke away from him, she smirked and answered, "You were the best kisser I had all night. Congratulations!"

Toph quickly re-entered into the kiss before he could protest, which Aang fell deeply into as well. She had made him forget all about Katara, who didn't seem to be too bothered by this considering that she wasn't paying that much attention to Aang right now.

"Well, they used up their turns." Suki grinned before breaking away from Sokka and tapping Zuko on the shoulder. He had been staring at Katara this whole time, but when he glanced over at Suki, she quickly jumped him and planted a steamy kiss on his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sokka's jaw dropped to the floor. In the middle of her heated kiss with Aang, Toph held up one finger at the angry-looking hunter and waved it back and forth, signaling for him not to interfere.

Zuko stood stiffly in place until she broke away from him. The Kyoshi warrior gave him an innocent smile and a blush before returning to her boyfriend's side, while Zuko stood there looking downright flustered.

"That… d-doesn't count as my turn." He choked out.

"He was the best kisser I had all night, even though he burned down my entire village." Suki shrugged. Sokka glared wrathfully at both his two-timing girlfriend and her "choice," plotting to get her back when someone decided to come up to kiss him. Unfortunately, only Katara and Zuko were left to choose besides him, and he didn't want to kiss anyone but Suki. Realizing this, he turned towards his girlfriend looking hurt and confused.

"I only want to kiss you…" Sokka murmured with his eyes downcast. Suki frowned, looking guilty over what she had done. She quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer to her. "But you can kiss me anytime."

"I know. And I only want you, _all the time_." He answered softly, staring into her eyes.

"Oh, Sokka!" She moaned, pulling him into a full-blown make-out session. Though he was still angry with her, he quickly obliged and pushed the incident out of his mind as he tenderly kissed his girlfriend back.

Somehow, Zuko and Katara had found themselves standing side-by-side with each other. Katara frowned and glanced off to the side while gently rubbing her arm, signaling for Zuko to make the first move.

He thought about initiating the kiss, but became concerned that she had meant what she had said about not wanting to participate and thus, might strike him if he tried anything. He decided to go with the safer choice and ask first after clearing his throat, "So, who are you going to kiss?"

"Zuko..." She quickly answered, chuckling to herself with a smile. "C'mon, now."

He looked genuinely confused at her vague answer, so she decided to show him instead, taking his hand in hers.

When all was said and done, the GAang put out the fire and returned to the mansion in preparation for tomorrow. Though the coming battle against Ozai would be a struggle of life and death for each of them, this night alone had completely changed their lives forever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
